


城市

by Kether_white



Series: 城市戀歌 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: City Lights, M/M, Night, Seoul, city, romantic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kether_white/pseuds/Kether_white
Summary: 突然來襲的城市寂寞感讓今夜也在工作室埋頭苦幹的金弘中無所適從*星化視角
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 城市戀歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677544
Kudos: 1





	城市

城市  
ATEEZ 98

夢裏迷糊間，我不知不覺地醒來了。  
大概是被外面細微的動靜吵醒的，燈亮著。  
好奇心並沒有驅使我走出房間確認，夜裏揮發掉了起床氣。  
我就在床上躺著，等待另一次的睡眠。

門開了。  
是小心翼翼卻又好像故意發出聲響的金弘中，他沒告訴我今晚會回來。  
燈還是關著的，門外透出的光讓我可以看到他模糊的身影。把東西翻開，又放回，坐下，又走兩步，所有動作都是那樣的故作冷靜卻又毫無意義。  
我知道，他現在就想要我，這是他溫柔的叫喚。

「出去走走？」

終於，待他慢慢地坐到牆邊，試著自己解決，我向他發出了請函。

首爾的夜是一幅永不褪色的畫，城市從不休眠，一盞盞掠過的車頭燈像是把流星摘下來了般。  
我和金弘中在街頭走著，已經是凌晨兩點半了。  
他沒有說話，只是緊緊地抓著我口袋裏的手，面無表情地看著遠處。

以前好像也有過類似的情況，毫無預兆的。  
這叫累了嗎？似乎不是呢。  
累了的話，金弘中會做的是小孩子般的撒嬌，嬌滴滴地說自己不想做這個，不想做那個，然後討個摸頭。  
也許是藝術型人的通病，也許是都市人的症狀。  
總之，偶爾地，金弘中會在某個夜裏這樣，感到寂寞，然後需要大人一點的解決。

街道走過的每一間店舖都被冰冷的鐵門鎖上，路邊的樹也沒給予它一點生氣。廣告街燈代替月光把夜空點亮，幾個醉酒的大叔在身邊跌跌碰碰地走過，又一輛勞斯萊斯從不遠處飛馳。  
就說，城市從不休眠，而遊蕩在深夜的我此刻卻感覺整個城市只剩下我倆。  
好像稍微能夠理解他世界中的寂寞感了。

終於看到了一間唯一還營運著的便利店，他給了我一個恍惚的眼神，然後留步於門口外。  
手由始至終都在我的口袋裡，依戀著我的溫熱，沒離開過。  
眼卻依舊地看著前方，如洋娃娃般的睫毛半垂著，厭倦著世界，嘴微微張開。要是平時他露出這種表情的話，我會覺得他在思考放空，但現在的話或許是在感受著城市帶給自己的空洞。說實話，我一直也覺得金弘中是我認識的人當中反差最大的，雖然誰也不信，畢竟這也是我和他交往後才發現的。  
這種情況，他總是沈默，我也不會主動邀他說話。他不需要這些無用的東西，只要我在身邊陪伴，然後給他想要的。  
我想大約這種都市病發是十分難受的，單單呼吸著也會感到不安吧。  
可是，如路西法的誘惑般，漸漸地我也迷上了他的這一面，越是空洞，越是欲求不滿。

「對不起，又發作了。」  
「沒關係。」

語氣不是平日的少年音了，一字一句都更像是耳畔輕吐出酒精般的迷醉，然後一如既往地，他的第一句話總是對不起，似乎無論如何都不能讓他拋棄那該死的卑微。  
他把手從我的口袋拿出來，往我的手臂繞了圈，又把手放回我的口袋，半個人依偎了在我的肩膊，還是不看我一眼。  
意外地，他總是很能忍痛。  
所以即使是多辛苦的訓練也好，公司給自己多大的壓力也好，我已經看過無數遍他獨自一人把這些都忍下來的畫面。  
只有現在這份寂寞感，他永遠無法忍下，也永遠無法自己排解。

「今天一直在工作室，好像心裡有個填不滿的洞一樣，」  
「我是病了嗎？」

他把我的手臂挽得更緊了。  
城市的光點映照在他的眼底，瞳孔如黑洞一般吞噬著亮彩。  
好美。  
每次在金弘中感到空洞時，我卻往往會被他填滿本已不缺的心靈。  
這樣的依偎，似乎比平常的撒嬌更讓我感覺到我之於他的必要。

「我愛著音樂。」  
「內。」  
「所以是為甚麼呢？」

他靠著我的肩膊，看向了我的衣領，彷彿沒了我就會倒下一樣，我無法拒絕這樣的金弘中。  
於是我又再次著眼城市，可被金弘中依靠著的我再也進不了那個孤獨的世界。

「是因為你更愛著我吧。」  
「我想也是。」

本來靠在我肩膊的頭抬起來了，長長的睫毛半垂著，眼神還是那樣無精打采，可在我眼中看來完全是魅惑。  
不需要言語，我知道他在等著我吻他。  
把唇瓣覆在他的上，細細地在唇上輾轉著，周圍一切都安靜了，彷彿時間靜止了一般。  
現在應該要三點了？城市還是一樣沒有落幕，馬路灑來一束光又熄滅，光影隨意地交替著。  
我覺得自己在遠遠地看著這一切，剎那間城市遠離了我們，這是只屬於我們的世界，誰也不會感到寂寞的世界。  
沒有人願意離開這個吻，我把舌頭滑入他的口中，貪婪地攫取著屬於他的氣息，用力地探索過每一個角落，直到他缺氧地輕輕推開我。

「好點了嗎？」  
「我愛你。」

不自覺地就說出這樣的話了，我對著依戀在我懷裏的他又一次坦白，我總是無法在他面前隱藏我的心跡。  
他沒有說話，只是更往我懷裏鑽，小身板的他快要沒落於我的大衣內，讓人心動得不行。

「八成滿⋯⋯」

他埋在我的頸窩裏，含糊不清地說著話，臉滾燙的溫度令我無法忽視。  
我本來還考慮著呢。

最後我們走進了便利店，買了兩瓶便宜的果酒還有金弘中以為我沒察覺而丟進籃子的一小盒。  
去哪？  
回去把那未滿的兩成也填滿，用大人的方式。


End file.
